Mister Marcus Flint
by Meracus
Summary: A story mainly about Marcus Flint because I think he doesn't recieve enough love, that and I like snakes... OOCness! you were alerted! and a litle bit of Crack fic . Warning inside.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the plot, the privilege of the characters and most places goes to J.k. Rowling… unfortunately.

**Warning:** This will change to M content later on and may contain SLASH and HET. Don't like don't read.

**Parings: **MF/?, HP/DM, BZ/HG (still not sure about this one)

(…) observations – they are all part of the story, some are like A/N and other are Marcus Flint pointers.

On to the story…

Chapter 1

Mr. Marcus Flint

He could not see where "ugly" was. Everyone spoke of him using that or some more crass terms in regards of his appearance, behind his back and some to his face. He just couldn't understand; he had spent time upon time in front of the mirror trying to find it, the ugly part of his body, but couldn't!

So here he was, standing in front of the mirror, again, regarding his body with cold and calculating eyes. How could people call him ugly? He stared at his face, nothing wrong, too big or too small; his eyebrows where full and heavy, but complemented nicely his bottomless dark eyes that where sharp with a nice almond shape. His nose was, for lack of better term, aristocratic, roman like; he was very fond of it. His lips where full and sat very well at the bottom of his face, which was framed by loose undulated hair, the color of dark chocolate. The chin had a strong feeling and the jaw made his face almost square, giving a stable aura to him.

Finishing the clinic (and very narcissistic) analysis of his face, and arriving to the conclusion that nothing was wrong with it Marcus moved his attention to his body, slowly from top to bottom, starting at his neck, which was strong and lean, given space by the wide upper torso; he had long arms (but not abnormally so) lined with fine muscles. His torso, finely worked on, ended at narrow hips, that had attached to it very long leg. Turning around, presented to him was a strong back and a very nice (if he said so himself) shaped butt. All of this had a smooth olive skin stretched over. To finish, in regards of masculine prowess he wasn't behind, for he was certainly well endowed. Overall he had a nicely muscled body (but not overly so, he wasn't bulky) and he also had good body proportions and a face that could be referred as handsome.

Nothing wrong or abnormal with his body (obsessed much?); could he be approaching wrongly this? So he started thinking deeply, for he wasn't dumb as people usually thought, no, he was used to think thoroughly about anything and everything, he just did so quietly.

He thought about how people usually treated him; since he entered school and even before that, outside his family everyone called him names, insulting, trying to hurt. The most common being "nasty troll", even nowadays people still called him that; and then it clicked, because he was so used to people saying that he never realized , people still regarded him as the nasty little thing he was when eleven (yes, because they are literally blind and can't see all your hotness *roll eyes*).

Now, being a half-troll he knew about the peculiarities of his inheritance. People with strong troll blood like him worked very differently from other mix of magical creatures; instead of growing into their magical inheritance like others, half trolls were born already sporting the enhancements of said creature, that including the less than pleasant appearance, and then grew onto their human blood, changing drastically (in some cases not) their physiognomy; Humans had the uncanny tendency of not noticing what they didn't want, even if it was in front of their face, it was easy to see where lies that blindness, well at least at Hogwarts it was.

Griffindors, obviously didn't like him out of spite; Hufflepuffs out of fear; Ravenclaws in indifference and his owns house, Slytherin, because of his "impureness", though his house was full of hypocrites, he knew at least 6 families that had creature blood, that included the Malfoys who had some veela blood. Of course that wasn't the only reason, not all of the Hogwarts populations disliked him, but mostly, well… Anyway, he wasn't exactly an attention seeker like the weasel friend of Potter; oh no, he was not blind; he knew exactly who was who on the school and had no delusions (if he says so).

Obviously haven reached a conclusion, of what he was not sure, but having discovered the reason for his unpopularity he could finally begin his plans for conquering the world (wait, what?)

"Mwahuhauhahuhauuhuhua…"

Now, to trace the plans, he should start by his own house and be cunning enough to swing them to his side, it'd not be easy, but he could manage. He started pacing in the dormitory when the door was thrown open and a fuming Draco Malfoy entered, marched to his bed and started pouting (though he would deny till death); Marcus looked at him with one eyebrow lifted high, they had a strange friendship, it was almost like being… REAL friends…

Hmmm…

Leaving his musing aside he resigned himself to listening about potter, again!

"So Draco, why are you pouting?" as an answer he received the patented Malfoy glare to which Marcus was unfortunately (or it was fortunately?) immune.

"First, Malfoys. Do. Not. Pout!" the sentence was accompanied of more pouting to which Marcus stayed wisely quiet about, "And I'm pouting because Potter is an insufferable prat!" he huffed and crossed his arms (5 year old much?).

"I see." Marcus was howling with laughter from inside, Draco was simply too cute! He would go for him if it wasn't the fact that the little dragon was smitten with one Harry Potter; on the other hand, seeing this entire ordeal was hilarious.

"What did he do this time?" Marcus asked in a bored tone while in his mind he had gone back to his formulation of a plan (he had practice tuning out Draco's voice when he started talking about Potter, clothes and potions); maybe he could use Draco? I mean, it's not like he supports that crazy and megalomaniac, old and UGLY snake faced bastard that entitled himself dark lord. He looked at Draco prattle about 'Potter this, and Potter that', that would be useful too, he would swing Draco in helping him by using Potter as an excuse, after all, the snake faced bastard was a danger to HIS Potter.

"Are you listening Marcus?" Draco had a dangerous expression on his face.

¨Yes, of course; but what do you want me to say? You know he is like that…" they fell in silence each one with their own musings.

"Say Drake, what if I had a way to… get you Potter's attention?" Draco started opening his mouth but was interrupted "I mean in a GOOD way" receiving a flat look with the sentence Draco just shut his mouth and leaned forward eagerly.

"Well it's like this…"

They spent the rest of the day planning, next morning they had classes.

Cont.

A/N: Sorry if it's short.


End file.
